macdoesitfandomcom-20200215-history
Reacting To Homophobia
Reacting to Homophobia '''is a series of videos made by MacDoesIt, he reacts to homophobic rants, PSAs and more. REACTING TO ANTI-GAY COMMERCIALS CUZ' I'M GAY The first video in the series and Mac's most popular video. He watches homophobic PSAs and commercials (mostly campaign commercials). He watches 4 videos. * The first video is an animated video by Jehovah's Witnesses saying that Jehovah "made marriage his way" and said that you must leave some stuff behind in order to "get to paradise". ** Mac made a running gag "If you gay leave it behind, just put it in a bag and leave it at the metal detector." * The second video is a campaign video by Romney/Ryan, where a straight married couple said that "this wasn't the change we voted for" over Obama's plan to legalize gay marriage. * The third video was a video was a noir video talking about how religious people are "discriminated" for hating gays. * The fourth and final video is a PSA from "National Organization of Marriage" about how straight people's freedom are taken away because the legalization of gay marriage, the storm portrays homosexuality. PART 2: REACTING TO ANTI-GAY COMMERCIALS BECAUSE I'M GAY. Mac tried to "recreate the magic" by making a part two to his first video. It sat along his first video as the second most viewed video by MacDoesIt. He watches 6 videos. * The first video is a PSA which shows a married couple, when they find out gay marriage is trying to get legalized, the wife whines about marrying a woman or getting divorce. They're daughter says that if it gets legalized, she questions if they would still love her. * The second video was really short, where a kid plays alone, and a mom says "Where's your mommy?" there's two men that walk behind the child and they are portrayed as there 2 fathers. * The third video was a report by Alex Jones which says that tap water is a "gay bomb" ** A running gag by Mac also says that tap water made him gay. * The fourth video is about a teen named Jimmy who just came back from high school, He wanted to hitchhike a ride back home from a middle aged man named Ralph. They day after Ralph drives Jimmy to a drive-in restaurant. Then Saturday morning they go fishing together and the narrator says that Ralph is gay. Ralph escorts Jimmy to his apartment and then Ralph gets arrested and Jimmy was released on probation. * The fifth video was an interview by Liberty Council, they were interviewing Ann Coulter. She says that people born gay are conservative, and angry gays are mad at their fathers. * The sixth and final video was a video by Westboro Baptist Church, it was a parody of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face." PART 3: REACTING TO ANTI-GAY COMMERCIALS BECAUSE I'M GAY. Mac made a third video. He reacts to nine videos, two not reacted to. I don't want to so watch dat video. WESTBORO EDITION: REACTING TO ANTI-GAY ADS BECAUSE I'M GAY. Mac scrolls through GodHatesFags.com (Westboro Baptist Church's website) He listens to 5 songs and 2 videos The parodies are * ''Burnin' Down The House'' by Talking Heads. * ''Hello'' by Adele * ''Chandelier'' by Sia * ''The Signs'' by Ace of Base The music videos parodies are. * ''Beat it'' by Michael Jackson * ''Nuthing but a "G" Thang'' by Snopp Dogg and Dr. Dre PART 5: REACTING TO ANTI-GAY COMMERCIALS BECAUSE I'M GAY There we go, there we are, here we go, here we are. He reacts to 6 videos. * The first video was a ad for Prop 8, which opposed gay marriage. * "Pastor calls on government to kill all gays." * The third video was a christian girl rapping homophobia. * The fourth video is a clip of Westboro Church going to a college classroom. * The fifth video is the same lady from the last video, but she is in ''The Tyra Banks Show.'' * The sixth and final video is a bunch of teens playing the victim once again. PART 6: REACTING TO ANTI-GAY COMMERCIALS BECAUSE I'M GAY Segway! He reacts to 5 videos * The first video was a clip of a lawmaker claiming a colleague is gay * The second video was a Funny or Die parody of an anti-gay that was played in Tennessee. * The third video was a commercial that was for campaign where Wanda Sykes tells off teenage boys for calling a chef statuette gay. * The fourth video was a gay rant saying gays are nasty. * *Picture of Mike Pence*' * The fifth video was an interview with Anthony Mundine making remarks of gays. LINKS 'Part 1' Part 2 Part 3 Westboro Edition Part 4 Part 5'' Part 6